ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Named
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Prep Tips! * Make sure before you look for a party, or accept an invitation to a party, that you have finished getting the Pso'Xja Pass by trading a colored chip that you went and farmed earlier in Pso'Xja, to NPC Ghebi Damomohe at (I-7) in Lower Jeuno(any color works). The worst thing you can do is make people wait, and given the time it takes to acquire the chip and get the Pso'Xja Pass, they may not wait. * Buy some Poison Potion(1-2), Hi-Potion(1-2), and Regen-drink(1); Pear au Lait works well here. The Poison Potion are required to break Sleepga when he casts it but will not break sleep if he casts "Nightmare", and the Hi-Potion and Pear au Lait are required if you want to stand a chance at living through Nightmare. * Know your destination. The tower you are going to enter is right in front of where you arrive if using the Fauregandi Outpost Teleportation(H-8). Once inside that tower, the only thing that is going to aggro you is Gazer and that's only by sound. ** Note that as you enter and make your way to the 1st red smoke-zone point there is a Snowball in 1 room who is aggressive to Sight and Magic. If you simply just wait for him to turn his back you can run through without a problem. The rest of the points are only Detects By Sound. : So note the Spiders do not aggro, the Lizards do not aggro, the Bats do not aggro. The rest of the zones you can just run through and zone any Gazer aggro you get. Be Careful if you choose to do this as the Gazer can cast bind and kill party members if no one has erase or stops to help. You will only need Sneak in the first 2 zones nothing will agro from that point on. * Know Diabolos. This fight can be handled very easily if you just go in knowing certain things in preparation. You should try to understand the pattern of the dropped tiles so that when you see the tiles for the first time you have something familiar to relate to. You will understand better about identifying the thick-border tiles(which drop), and have a better idea what it means when you choose your places to stand. You should also note that no matter where you stand you will be within both Sleepga range and Nightmare range. Remember there is Knockback effect from Diabolos so pick a spot where you wont be moved by it. the Top-right panels are a generally accepted, the picture here shows how the panels would drop, each and every time: DroppedPanels. * Finally when preparing for the fight, you will need some forms of stun (including Blu, Drk, /Blu; as well as sword WS Flat Blade, polearm WS Leg Sweep, axe WS Smash Axe, and great katana WS Tachi: Hobaku). You need some Stun if you want an acceptable chance at defeating Diabolos. This will often mean the difference between success and failure, wasting the party's time. Walkthrough Getting the Pso'Xja Pass *Go to Upper Jeuno and talk to Monberaux in the Infirmary. *Go to Lower Jeuno and talk to Ghebi Damomohe, who can be found inside Neptune's Spire at (I-7). *Go to one of the uncapped Pso'Xja towers to farm chips, as for the later Chips quest. For this mission, each player only needs one, it doesn't matter which color (Gray Chip, Carmine Chip, Cyan Chip). :*Enter Pso'Xja from F-7 in Beaucedine Glacier, there are Diremite spawns right in the front that may drop a Gray Chip. If you wish, you may drop into the hole on the right side of the map at I-8. This will drop you into a higher level area with more Diremite spawns. Be careful though as the Diremites in this section will aggro, and check as Easy Prey and Decent Challenge at level 74. You may want to apply Sneak before dropping into this area, as there is one Diremite spawn at the spot that you'll land. There are also Dire Bat and Snow Lizard spawns nearby in this area, the lizards can drop a Carmine Chip, and do not aggro, the bats will aggro. *Head back to Jeuno and trade your chip to Ghebi Damomohe in exchange for 500 Gil and a Pso'Xja Pass (key item). Diabolos *Gear up for a level 40 BCNM, and enter the tower at (H-8) in Beaucedine Glacier. *You will need sneak and invis through some of the areas and not through others. *In this Pso'Xja tower, there are shimmering walls of different color. Every time you enter one you zone and all your buffs wear off. *The order of the walls to enter is red, black/purple, red, black/purple. In the first zone Sneak and Invisible are a good idea. There is one bomb that will agro sight which is the only mob on the way that will. The second zone only sneak is required. Even though you can run and zone the mobs, this can sometimes be a bad idea since they do cast bind and can easily kill party members. After you pass the second zone (the first black wall) you will no longer need Sneak. *After the last black zone, ride the elevator down; Sneak is not required for this elevator. There is a gate to the left, which your pass will open, and you will enter The Shrouded Maw where you will fight Diabolos. *You start on a platform above the battlefield. Once someone jumps, everyone else is dragged down, and the battle begins. *The battlefield consists of 25 floor squares which may be removed by Diabolos during the fight. If you fall or are on a square that is removed, you will be eaten alive by about eight waiting and hungry Diremite Assaulters. *You can see which tiles will disappear before you drop into the arena. In the "Battlefield layout" screenshot, the tiles which will disappear have a thicker outline. In the image, they are the ones immediately to his left and right, the second and third tiles in front of him, and the two in the lower left corner of the image. :*If some of the corners aren't going to drop, the tank should pull Diabolos into one of the corners. With Diabolos in one corner, the three tiles in the opposite corner are outside the AoE of Nightmare, so a mage can stand there and wake people up if necessary. *The tiles will light up momentarily before they disappear. *The party will land in the center of the arena and Diabolos will be in front of you. *NOTE: If you are a Dragoon subbing a mage job, your Wyvern will use Remove Poison when you WS. So be prepared to use a poison potion immediatly afterwards or save TP to stun at the end. Initial battle positions: :D''' - Diabolos :'''P - where party lands O O D''' O O O O O O O O O '''P O O O O O O O O O O O O *Choose tiles to stand on that won't drop, preferably with the mages outside Nightmare range. If you just want to go with tiles that will never drop in any layout, here's where to stand during battle: :X''' - Tiles that may drop :'''O - Tiles that will not drop X X D''' X X '''O X X O O - Melee on "OO" to the right or on "D" where Diabolos stands X X X X X X O''' X X X X X '''O O X - Mages on "OO" *Pull Diabolos to the 2nd row down onto the tiles marked as "OO". Mages should be stand on the "OO" tiles on the bottom row. The Fallen Floor image can give good visual. *Diabolos' TP attacks: :*'Nightmare': Inflicts anyone on the floor with Sleep and 21HP/tick Bio. Damage will not wake you up from Nightmare, only Cure and Benediction (Using posion pots will not break sleep effect from nightmare). (Benediction will also remove the Bio effect, which otherwise must be erased.) Nightmare can and should be interrupted with Stun, Head Butt or stun weaponskills such as Smash Axe. The Bard song Fowl Aubade, combined with Barsleepra, is pretty effective for helping people to wake up fast from Nightmare. NOTE: ' DRK/BLU is an advantage being a DD and stunner (Stun recast time is 45 seconds and Head Butt recast time is 10 seconds). :*'Camisado: Single-target physical damage and knockback. Stand with your back to the wall so that this doesn't knock you into the pit below. :*'Noctoshield': Gives Diabolos the effect of Phalanx (Dispel or Magic Finale). :*'Ultimate Terror': AOE Absorb-All. Drains multiple attributes. Not too bad on its own, but it interferes with Dispelling Noctoshield and Erasing Nightmare Bio. Absorbed by Utsusemi. :Diabolos also casts various Dark elemental spells: Sleepga, Sleep II, Bio II, Drain, Aspir and Blind. Finishing the Mission *After you defeat Diabolos, head back to Upper Jeuno and talk to Monberaux (G-10) to complete the mission. ---- Additional Notes See the talk page for additional strategy and testimonials. Game Description :;Mission Orders: Prishe has been taken to Doctor Monberaux's clinic! What ails her fragile body and what, if anything, can save her!? Game Script and cutscene video COP 3-5 Video hosted on Filefront.